true love
by BellaSwanCullen06
Summary: kimberly have moved away.tommy was always missing kimberly but one day he received the john doe letter but here is the thing what if kimberly really didnt send that letter what if someone else did? please read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_hey everyone this is my new story. so ive been reading the kimberly and tommy fanfics and i also have been watching the original show and i just got inspired. so i really do hope that you all will love this story_

_I dont own anything from the might morphin power rangers. it all belongs to saban and their orginal owners and their characters. my imagination and the setting is mine but everything else saban owns it._

kimberly was packing up her room and sighs sadly. she have grown up in this house and never really love the fact she have to move to somewhere new. she wished that her gymnastics would be at angel grove that in florida. tommy was helping kimberly to pack in the moving truck. she would of asked the others to help as well but she wanted to spend some alone time with tommy before her and her family moved away for good.

she sighs softly and was leaning against her window and looking out of the distance. tommy sees her and frowns slightly and slowly walks up behind her and places his hands on her shoulder and gently pulling her against his chest

_"_kim dont worry we will always be together remember i will visit you and whenever you can you can visit back_"_he said reassuring her. she nodded and sighs softly and turns around and wraps her arms around him and holds him closely.

kimberly nodded and looks up at him "and we'll write and talk on the phone everyday" she said looking up at him.

he smiles softly to her and nodded "of course i know it would suck not to be have you in arms everyday and see your baeutiful face or smile but we're meant for each other and i promise not will ever break that"he said looking down at her. he slowly lift up her chin and kissing her lips softly.

kimberly wraps her arms around his neck and kissing him back and holding him closely.

_6 months later_

kimberly smiling brightly after receiving a letter of tommy and telling her what have been going on. she was a little jealous because she didnt really trust kat after she was under the evil spell and stealing her power coin. but she knew in her heart she will try to get tommy whenever she had the chance and she was always nervous to recieve a letter of him breaking up with her.

kimberly knew he loved her dearly and she did as well she does have eyes for someone else and knows he is the same with her. she keeps writting to him and knowing the time difference between the pohne calls are impossible at times but they always make it work.

_1 year later_

tommy received a letter of kimberly nervous like always hoping there is no bad news. he opened it and read it and he broke down started to cry and wrinkle up the letter and throwing it to the side. he was so broken he didnt know what to do he ignored his meals, friends, even time fighting with the rangers.

kimberly have received the same letter of tommy telling her he breaking up with her and wanting to be with kat. she gasps and started to cry feeling her heart have been broken forever and knowing her fears have become reality. she didnt eat, barely practice and always crying between practice, classes and everything else.

kimberly wanted to go back to angel grove to see for herself if it was true but knowing seeing them together would break her heart didnt bother to contact anyone in angel grove anymore she felt betray by all of them.

_meanwhile with kat_

she laughed to herself knowing he plan worked and she have been comforting tommy for a long time and hoping that he will go for her. she stood by his side and always talking to him, always hiding her evil smirk she deserved to be with tommy not kimberly she never did. she was more beautiful and more powerful than kimberly ever was.

****To be continue...*****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

i hope you guys would love this story

thanks

xoxo


	2. Author's Note freaking pissed off!

so the people have been giving my negative reviews you know something suck it

i dont care what you think. if your not going to leave a good one then dont leave one

you know something it is MY story and i can do whatever i want with it

one more person tells me "how am i suppose to write it" or how the story really goes

then i wll just delete this story for good for your all whiners to stop critizing it

you know something i have a lot of people liking this story so whatever.

and also IVE ALWAYS hated kat since i was 7 years old and i still do to this date!

ive stoped watching the power rangers since they took out kimberly out from the power

rangers. so that is why i make kat like that because I simply HATE HER!

IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY DONT LEAVE A FREAKING REVIEW AND DONT

READ MY STORY BUNCH OF STUPID WHINERS!


	3. Chapter 2

_I want to say to thank you for the good people who have been adding this story to their favorites. Also a huge thank you for the good people who have been leaving me good reviews. Also I want to point out that ive never read a fanfic where kat writes the john doe letters, so please if you feel that ive stole your idea i didnt ive only read where tommy and kimberly are mean to each other. also if you think im not "origional" with my story hey this is quite simple **DONT READ IT!**_ oh and one more thing if your thinking on leaving a bad review think again because i will block you and have been doing that so dont do it and go read a book or some other site. Thank you for all the people who are supporting me and making my day love you guys =)__

__remember i dont own anything the characters, the setting and everything the truth owners are saban and bunch of i want to change everything that is my own imagination__

__chapter 2__

__2 years since the letter's__

Tommy have always thought of kimberly, no matter what was going on always wondering what happened to her? why she stop writing or calling her friends, including him. he tempted to call her several times but chickened out on the first or second ring. he sighs softly and looks around, sitting down by the lake under a shaded tree. he could remember when he first asked out kimberly and it was around here and knew which spot it was too. he wasnt in speaking terms with kat, he tried to go out on a date with her but it didnt feel right at all. the next day he saw that she was making out with jason.

That a cruel thing to do, instead of feeling hurt he felt stupid for ever going out with lousy night with her. he wondered if kimberly was ever going to speak to him ever again or even come back to see her face one more time, or even talk about the whole stupid situation with the letter he doesnt care what drove them apart just wished that he could fight for his girl.

kimberly sighs and packing up her things again, she rolls her eyes out of frustration "2 stinking years single no friends here nor in angel grove"she said sighing holding back tears.

she still had a pictured frame of the original 5 and 6 power rangers and then when aisha,rocky and adam came in the picture and her favorite her and tommy. it always brought tears to her eyes wondering why she even tried to try to have a long distance relationship with tommy when she knew he deserved better.

she opens her desk drawer and takes out the faded letter it read

_dear kimberly,_

_how are you? here busy like always working,fighting,school and trying to get used_

_ to the situation that youre not here with me everyday, i need to tell you how_

_i truly feel about you moving away. I hate it you know it, but also i need to _

_be truthful to you and not lie to you any longer, im getting closer and closer_

_to kat everyday, she has been there when i need a shoulder to lean on but also_

_i think i'm falling for her that is why im writing you this letter that im breaking up_

_with you to be with her and be happy with someone here. iam sorry that im telling you _

_this way but, it is how it is._

_-Thomas Oliver_

Kimberly puts it back in a box of tommy things, and letters. she brushes a tear away. she bit her lower lip looking down at the letter hoping it was just some joke or prank when she first received the letter or it was just a nightmare. but kept waking up that no one at home was waiting for her nor wanting her anymore_._

They where moving back to Angel Grove to finish the last year of high school, knowing it was going to be awkward and also not be able to be a ranger anymore, to be part of her friends. she packed her last things and looks at her parents and going back to the airport and on the way back home.

_Couple of days later_

_with Tommy_

Tommy sighs and his communicator beeped "yes whats going on?"he said in his leader voice not wanting to show how he truly was feeling.

"come to the command center there would be some changes"alpha said.

tommy sighs feeling a tad scared knowing he wasnt really being a leader for a while, feeling that he was going to be replaced by someone else

"on my way"he said turning it off.

he stood up looking around seeing no soul around and beep and teleporting to the command center.

_At the command center_

Arriving with everyone else, seeing someone her back agaisnt everyone and looking up and talking softly to zordon and nodding softly.

Zordon looks at them "Rangers we have new addition or well its better to say to have someone back in our family"he said looking at them.

Tommy, Rocky,Aisha, Adam,Billy, Jason and kat looked around confused wondering what he meant. Tommy sighs of relief for a little bit.

Kimberly turned around and smiles softly "hi guys"she said with a sad smile looking at them nervous at their reactions.

Everyone gasps loudly and looks at tommy and back at her and tommy and back up at zordon

"Welcome back kimberly and her new color would be aqua blue"he said.

kimberly stood there awkwardly not knowing if they where going to accept her even though they where her friends for a long time.

everyone smiles and walked up to her saying welcome back hugging her. kat didnt like this at all knowing what she did in the past to break them up knowing it bring it up between them and knowing the mess of things she have done. she didnt bother to say anything to her just lean back by herself.

tommy walked up to her and hugged her softly "welcome back kimberly im glad youre back with us"he said with a kind smile.

kimberly feeling her heart flutter a little and nodded "thanks"she said softly.

Everyone saw this and looked away and try to find something to talk to leave them alone everyone knew about the letter but know no one knew about hers well except kat.

tommy stood next to her wanting to hold her and say forget it about the stupid letter but couldnt let the words out of his mouth.

kimberly looks up at him "do you mind if we could talk privately?"she asks hoping he would say yes

tommy smiles kindly down at her "of course lets go outside"he said pointing out the exit. she nodded and walks slightly ahead of him and tommy following closely behind her. jason gently patting his back and saying "good luck" to him.

********To be continue***************

_well how was it? let me know remember anything negative would not be accepted and also remember its my fanfic and my own twists and turns.  
><em>

_R&R_

_-x_


	4. Chapter 3

_**DON'T READ MY STORY!IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WRITE MY STORIES!**_ if your thinking on leaving a bad review think again because i will block you and have been doing that so don't do it and go read a book or some other site. Also iam getting sick and tired for the people are bullying me! STOP IT! like seriously get a life if you don't think words doesn't hurt THEY DO! Get a life! __

___hey everyone if you don't like my story please don't read it because it either goes to show that you're jealous or even have a cold hear ted person. I have never once put a wrong negative comment to any persons story because I understand how much a person works and I know its hurtful to see that some haters out there. It is hurtful to see that some people simply don't have a life. But I do love all the nice comments from everyone and keep checking up if I have written a story and also waiting passionately.___

__Thank you for all the people who are supporting me and making my day love you guys =)__

__remember i don't own anything the characters, the setting and everything the truth owners are saban and bunch of other people do. so i don't own anything!  
><em>_

__Also I'm making the change between Aisha to Tanya someone gave the idea of adding something and I will.  
><em>_

__****Back in Chapter 2****  
><em>_

_Kimberly looks up at him "do you mind if we could talk privately?"she asks hoping he would say yes_

_Tommy smiles kindly down at her "of course lets go outside"he said pointing out the exit. she nodded and walks slightly ahead of him and Tommy following closely behind her. Jason gently patting his back and saying "good luck" to him._

Chapter 3_  
><em>

Kimberly walked away from the command center to near the shaded rocks, and stops and looks at Tommy. she bit lower lip wondering where to start and didn't know how to even begin.

Tommy looks at her "Kimberly... all i want to say its that why didn't you call me on the phone that you wanted to break up with me?" he asks feeling the heart ache from couple of years ago.

Kimberly stops and looks at him confuse "what? what letter? i never wanted to break up with you Tommy"she said feeling a little defensive

Tommy looks at her straight in the eyes "what do you mean? didn't you send me a letter not wanting to be with me and wanting to be with some jock in Florida..." he said getting defensive as well

Kimberly looks at him "what? what jock? no one ever talked to me while i was there especially guys Tommy, i received a letter from you stating that you wanting to be with Kat and not with me anymore" she said a bit in a huff

Tommy got closer to her and places his hands on her shoulders "Kim.. i would never do that, knowing where my heart truly relies and i know for a fact its not with Kat"he said softly looking down at her, thinking of the very dull mistakenly date with her.

Kimberly places her hands on his arm "you never wanted to leave me and be with her?"she asks softly looking down.

Tommy shook his head "no i never did and i don't...there was never someone else in your heart.."he said looking down at her not looking away from her. Kimberly shook her head "you always have had my heart Tommy" she said softly and looks up at him.

Tommy smiles slightly and leans down and lightly kissing her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him back. their hearts being healed and going back as their hearts where before the horrible heart ache.

Kat saw this and sighs to herself, even though she didn't want Tommy anymore for a while now, she knew that she will be caught sooner or later.

Kimberly and oblivious on who was watching them they continue to make out and holding each other closely.

_Meanwhile at the Moon_

Rita growl at the reunion of Tommy and Kimberly getting back together. She used Kat to break them up but it seemed to work but backfire like always with her plans.

She walked towards Zedd not wanting to bring the news to him, but knowing him he already knows about their relationship and how to destroy the power rangers.

Zedd sighs quietly and looks at Rita "So they're back again?" He asks in a low growl.

Rita nodded in her raspy voice "Yes I don't know why they got back together, or why it didn't work out for them to be apart"she said in disappointed, and rubbing her forehead always getting her famous headaches.

_Meanwhile Inside of the command Center_

Zordon called Kat and talked to her softly "I know what you did Katherine, and I also advice you to talk to them and ask forgiveness I don't want to anything rash with you." He said to her.

Kat sighs and nodded "But sir, they'll hate me for what I did I know what I did was wrong but..." She bit her lower lip and looks down in guilty.

Zordon nodding and looking at her. "I know... Just do it we don't want any problems between the rangers, nor hatred between you guys." He said leaving without her response.

Kat sighs to herself and turns around and looks at everyone and smiles sadly, Tanya walks up to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

_"_You know it was a pretty low thing you did Kat, and also I don't know how everyone will take it especially Tommy and Kimberly._"_ She said walking and walks outside and sees the happy reunion of Tommy and Kimberly.

Tanya sighs to herself knowing what the right thing to do and knowing Kat, will leave things out and not be completely honest with them, just make a huge argument._  
><em>

********To be continue***************

_well kind of a cliff hanger _

_if you want to be sooo judgmental send me a private message, if not then don't send a review. If you think sending a bad review will make you "high and mighty" well think again mostly it will make you look like a jealous jerk.  
><em>

_remember its my fanfic and my own twists and turns.  
><em>

_R&R_


	5. Chapter 4

_**DON'T READ MY STORY!IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WRITE MY STORIES!**_ if your thinking on leaving a bad review think again because i will block you and have been doing that so don't do it and go read a book or some other site. Also iam getting sick and tired for the people are bullying me! STOP IT! like seriously get a life if you don't think words doesn't hurt THEY DO! Get a life! __

___hey everyone if you don't like my story please don't read it because it either goes to show that you're jealous or even have a cold hear ted person. I have never once put a wrong negative comment to any persons story because I understand how much a person works and I know its hurtful to see that some haters out there. It is hurtful to see that some people simply don't have a life. But I do love all the nice comments from everyone and keep checking up if I have written a story and also waiting passionately.___

__Thank you for all the people who are supporting me and making my day love you guys =)__

__remember i don't own anything the characters, the setting and everything the truth owners are saban and bunch of other people do. so i don't own anything!  
><em>_

__****Back in Chapter 3****  
><em>_

_"You know it was a pretty low thing you did Kat, and also I don't know how everyone will take it especially Tommy and Kimberly." She said walking and walks outside and sees the happy reunion of Tommy and Kimberly._

_Tanya sighs to herself knowing what the right thing to do and knowing Kat, will leave things out and not be completely honest with them, just make a huge argument._

Chapter _4_

Kimberly and Tommy kept making out for a good few minutes. They heard someone walking and Tommy leans back and sees Tanya, smiles kindly at her.

Kimberly lightly lets go off Tommy's neck and wrapped it around his waist not wanting to let go of him, feeling it was all a dream and she didn't want to wake up from this wonderful dream.

Tanya smiles nervously "Hey guys Iam glad you guys made up and everything but I have a confession to tell you guys."she said biting her lower lip and her hands started to shake.

Tommy looks at her and was going to say something but Kimberly beat him. "Is everything okay, Tanya? Whatever it is you can tell us." She said with a kind smile, and encouraging her to tell them.

Tanya nodded and took a deep breath and says, "Kat is the one who send the break up letters to both of you thinking you guys did..." She said exhaling a bit.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at her in a shock "WHAT?" Both of them said

"How could she do that to us?" Tommy said

Kimberly nodded in agreement "Yes why would she even break two people apart just for her selfish enjoyment" She said getting angry and letting go of Tommy.

Tanya tried to calm them down "She wanted to be with Tommy since she first saw him, and she thought writing those letters Tommy would go straight to her but he never did and got sick of waiting so she started to date Jason."

Kimberly shakes her head with anger and walks back to the command center

"Kim wait.." Tommy said running after her

"Yeah.. Kim don't do anything rash" Tanya said running after her as well.

Kimberly started to run and walks in and sees her standing in the middle of the command center, her face all pale not knowing what to do. Kat saw Kimberly walking towards her and takes a deep breath going to tell her.

Tommy and Tanya barely catching up to Kimberly.

Kimberly walks towards her "You selfish bitch.."she said and punches her face, and Kat falls back from the impact and Kimberly cries feeling some bruise fingers or might be broken.

All the rangers saw this and came in between them and Tommy got of hold of Kimberly wanting to get on top of her wanting to keep on beating her up

"You guys what is going on?"Jason asks gently picking up Kat and getting angry from Kimberly's action.

"That skank your dating Jason, she is the one who send the letters and broke me and Tommy up" She said angrily.

Zordon was observing this and said and did nothing. He ordered Alpha 5 to stay away till he commanded him to return.

Everyone gasps and looks down at her.

"Please tell me she's lying Kat"Jason said letting go of her of shock

Kat starts to tear up and shakes her head "It's true I'm the one who is responsible for breaking them up...I really wanted to be with Tommy...But he never looked at me like he did or does to Kimberly.." She said starting to cry.

Kimberly started to calm down and Tommy looks at her angrily "I'm sorry Kat but I can't forgive someone who is selfish enough to break two people up." He said shaking his head.

Kimberly started to rub her hand, and sighs softly looking up at Tommy. He gently grabs her hand and massages a little bit.

Jason looks at Kat "So what am I to you then? If all you wanted was Tommy. Am I your second choice?" He said standing up and being hurt and feeling his heart breaking.

Kat cries even more and shakes her head. "No Jason you're not your the one for me. I wouldn't be with you all this time if I didn't love you" She said pleading him.

Jason sighs and shakes his head "I can't look at you now Kat, I feel like you betrayed me" He said walking away from the command center.

Kat stands up and goes after him.

Everyone looks around not knowing what to say or do at this point.

Billy walks up to Kimberly and Tommy "Come on lets go to the infirmary and check out your hand Kimberly" He said kindly.

Kimberly nodded and Tommy didn't want to leave her side and walks with her following Billy.

********To be continue***************

_well kind of a cliff hanger _

_if you want to be sooo judgmental send me a private message, if not then don't send a review. If you think sending a bad review will make you "high and mighty" well think again mostly it will make you look like a jealous jerk.  
><em>

_remember its my fanfic and my own twists and turns.  
><em>

_R&R_


End file.
